The present invention relates to novel substituted indoles and derivatives thereof useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. The novel compounds of the present invention are central nervous system agents. More particularly, the novel compounds of the present invention are dopaminergic agents.
European Published Patent Application EP 345808-A discloses compounds of Formula I ##STR1## R.sup.1, R.sup.2 =H or 1-4C alkyl; R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.8, R.sup.9 =H, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, carbamide, halo, CF, or thio-lower alkyl; provided that R.sup.8 and R.sup.9 are not both H;
A=5-7C cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl, or --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --CHR.sup.5 --; PA1 n=1, 2, or 3; PA1 R.sup.5 =R.sup.1 ; PA1 R.sup.6, R.sup.7 =H or Me; or PA1 R.sup.6 +R.sup.7 =a methylene bridge;
useful in the treatment of depression, anxiety disorders, panic disorders, obsessive-compulsive disorder, and feeding disorders.
The aforementioned reference does not teach nor suggest the combination of structural variations of the compounds of the present invention nor their use as dopaminergic agents described hereinafter.